In Love
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Then: American Revolution (Mostly my way) Now: Fourth of July. America comes over to see England...what will happen? (I'm really sorry for this summary I didn't know what to put really.)


**So I decided to blow off homework and make this little one shot. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

We were standing there face to face. Watching each other. Waiting for someone to move. But we both knew better than to trust each other. So we both knew one of us would make a move. We wouldn't sit back and let all what had happen pass with no punishment.

I wanted out! Out of his insane hold! No more was I going to be part of some island. I was bigger and better. I was going to become my own nation if it meant I was going to have to fight for it.

I WOULD BECOME INDEPENDENT!

"Make your move." England shouted at me.

I kept silent accessing what he was going to do.

"Or are you going to be a coward like you always were."

_He's just taunting me trying to get me off guard. If I fall to words then I will surely be done here and now._

I listened.

The sound of war was never a beautiful thing.

The heavy breaths of my soldiers, the flapping of my flag behind me. The harsh rain hitting us and the ground.

I still waited. Then I spoke.

"We never had to do this." I shouted to him.

Even though we were far from each other I could still see his jaw tighten. "What do you mean?! You were the one who wouldn't listen to me!"

"I was the one who wouldn't listen?!"

"You were a whiney little brat who cried when you didn't get your way!"

"What about you?! You force your own rules on people who don't want them and you never listen to what they want! It always has to be about you!"

The rain grew heavy and soaked his countenance. He looked at me with a sad look. Then looked down and for a moment I was debating on what to do until he looked back up and ran towards me. I drew my gun to the ready aiming as he neared.

_I can do this. Just breathe. _

_ One._

_ Two._

_ Three._

I pulled the trigger. The gunfire ringing in my ears.

_ I missed! Stupid gun!_

There was no time to reload he was already a few feet away. He thrusted forward with his bayonet. I had no time to think, bringing my gun up to block his attack. I could hear all my men gasp. But I knew they wouldn't interfere. They knew this was my fight to do alone.

He looked stunned for a moment then threw my gun away from me. I watched it land in the mud. Then looked up at him with the gun to my head.

"Just let me go." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Why? So you can go around being the impertinent person you are. You need to know how to behave in this world. You're still young and therefore you need to be guided."

"But isn't that what's life about, to make your own mistakes not others." I paused, looking at him to see if I was getting anywhere. "If you push me some place I don't want to go I will never like it!" I grabbed his gun pulling forwards and down, him with it. I kneed him in the stomach, hearing a gasp escape his lips. His grip loosed. My advantage. I took it out of his hands turning it around and kicked him back. He fell to the ground but didn't move for the gun was to his head.

"Go ahead do it." He growled.

"I told you-" I felt my legs come out from underneath me. I was on the ground now and him with a pistol pointed at me.

"If you're going to kill someone, don't talk too much."

I scooted back, standing up. I looked around to see how I could get out of this because I knew I only had a few seconds before he pulled that trigger. I already used the tactic of delaying him and he won't fall for that again.

_I could run towards him. It might surprise him._

_No! I'm not going to take the coward's way out._

I picked up the rifle before he could act and pulled the trigger aiming for him. He snapped out of it just in time to shot the pistol. My eyes closed ready for what was coming.

The sound of the bullets flying through the air. That's all I could hear for a while. Then the sound of them hitting their targets…..and nothing.

Silence.

The sound of the pouring rain coming down. As if it was here to help wash away all of our bloodshed war and make it all okay again.

That would be nice. Being in a warm place right now. No one else. Just enjoying the sun hit my face.

No more blood!

I heard a groan of pain. My eyes flung open. The moan was there again but it wasn't from me. I looked to see another figure on the ground. Blonde hair and a blue coat on.

_That's not one of mine is it?_

I crawled over to the person. Flipping him over to see a familiar face staring up at me. "France?"

He just smiled. "Oui."

"What the hell are you doing he-" I saw he was covering his side. Scarlet red ribbons were in between his fingers. I removed his hand to see the wound caused by the bullet meant for me. "Ho…." I looked at him. "Why?"

"Becauze you needed to win for the world. To show them Britian'z not a god."

"I..don…Medic!" I yelled and a boy, maybe only twenty, came running towards me. "Please see if he's okay." The boy nodded and I stood up. "England." I said furious. He was on the ground too. Blood seeping out of his side too. He looked at the wound. Then looked at me. He pushed himself up. Still staring at me.

"I will not die on the ground but on my feet!"

"You still really think that I'm going to kill you!" I took a step towards him and he took a step back. "All I wanted was for you to listen! Did you? NO!" I took another forward and him another back. "Instead we had to go into this bloody war! Both yours and mine have died! Children to men." I walked all the way to him grabbing the collar of his coat. "Haven't we had enough?!" I pushed him back again. He stumbled backwards tripping into one of his soldiers arms.

He looked at me in shock. I couldn't even begin to tell you what all his emotions were. So many in one face.

I turned to go back to France.

"He's okay Sir." The boy said. "He'll just need a few days rest and he'll be up and at 'em."

I knelt down by him. "Thanks France. You saved my ass."

France shook his head.

My men went running past me firing at the English. Defending our new country. They knew we had won now and we didn't want them on our land anymore.

I looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse of the English soldiers carrying an unconscious Britain away. I heard some shouts say to retreat and that they needed medical assistance but I never got up to see if he was okay.

* * *

Now:

_Ever since that day we haven't ever been the same._

_America and I._

_We grew apart. He grew up and I sat back watching. We used to be so close but then it all fell apart. But it's like they say, all good things must come to an end….and it did. The sadness was still with me. No matter how long time may pass, it will always be with me. The thing is, I think he still remembers that day whenever he sees me. His smile will always fade a little when his eyes gaze upon me._

_I've tried to make it up to him._

_So many times…_

I looked out my window. It was a cloudy dark day. There was no rain yet but it would happen. It always does….just to taunt me. I grabbed my tea and took a sip. I couldn't concentrate. The memories were all coming back.

All at once…too fast. And I crumbled to the ground trying to breathe. My breath kept escaping my lungs.

I laid there still. Not moving.

I don't know how long I stayed there but in knew it was a while.

I could hear the rain starting. Slow then fast.

I could hear it knocking on my door. It knocked again.

"Hello?" A voice called. I didn't move. "I know you're in there. Your light's on."

I carefully stood up. Looking cautiously at the door.

Another knock but no voice.

I walked over to it an opened it. "Yes?"

"Hey Iggy." That idiot American smiled. "Can I come in?" I looked at him drenched in his clothes.

I didn't say anything but motioned for him to come in. I shut the door. "Why are you here? Isn't it your Independence Day?" I could barely manage to say.

"Ya but I had business over here that I had to come see to. Man I wish I was out partying, though."

"You're soaked let me get you some dry clothes."

"You don't have to."

"I insist. You'll be a lot warmer too."

"I do like being warm."

"Then go sit by the fire and I'll be right back." I ran upstairs grabbing some clean clothes for America. I came back down and gave them to him. He took them with delight and walked straight to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out.

"Dude, you were right I do feel warmer." He smiled wide.

"You should listen to me more often."

His smile faded and he looked at the floor and sat down in the chair. We stayed like this. Not wanting to say anything. We knew what were in our minds right now.

"America-"

"Britain-" We both said at the same time.

We looked straight into each other's eyes.

"You first." I said.

"Umm….well…I just wanted to say that I hope you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked but I knew what he meant. He looked at me with sad eyes. "No I'm not okay! Is that what you want to hear?!"

He shook his head. "No." He said softly. "I think it's time you need to move on."

"How?! Tell me!"

"I don't know how to tell you to do something you need to figure out on your own."

"Well I can't get over it! You just broke away leaving me empty inside! Do you know what that feels like?! The one you helped grow up just turned on you!"

"I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Well you did and what's done is done."

We sat in silence until finally America stood up. "I'm going to go. Thanks England…" He walked to the door and stepped halfway over the threshold and stopped. "….for everything." And walked out.

The door shut and I flinched. Tears rolled down my face. _Why? Why did I say all those things?_

I stood up before I could even think and ran out the door. "America!" I called. But I couldn't see him. "America!" I ran out in the rain looking left and right until I spotted a blonde mop of hair.

I ran as fast as I could. Running to catch up with him. Running through the crowds of people. _I know why I feel this way. I now know…I never ever wanted him to go and I still don't._ I reached out my hand, grabbing his arm and turned him around. Before he could speak I pulled him closer and pushed my lips to his. I pulled away and he looked at me questionably.

"What was that for?" He asked. And more tears streamed down my face.

"I'm so sorry for everything."

He smiled. "Dude, it's okay." And he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

**Please review I would very much appreciate it... a lot. (I'm saving you here. Because if you don't review you'll be forced to be a slave for the almighty Cat Ruler!)**

**Thank you!**

**...**

**...**

**And don't worry I actually don't think there will be some random cat ruler.**


End file.
